clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/12 January 2015
12:52 Test 01:09 huhu 01:38 huhu 02:52 huhu 02:58 Hallo ich habe vor 11 Stunden etwas in dorfbewertung gepostet 02:58 wie lange dauert es um eine antwort zu bekommen ?? 02:59 Unterschiedlich 02:59 okay weil ich hab 2 farmdörfer gebaut und wollt wissen welches besser wäre 03:00 Ich guck mal, ob ich was dazu sagen kann 03:01 Antwort ist raus ;) 03:04 wb 03:04 :D da war er wieder weg... der chat 03:15 tja^^ 03:15 Aber du hast nichts verpasst 03:16 Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/12 January 2015 03:19 :D was treibst du denn da eigentlich mit den bots? 03:20 Ich sammle Chat Logs^^ 03:21 * WizardBot möchte nicht arbeiten 03:21 und was willst du dann mit denen? Nachts lesen? 03:21 :D ein Arbeitsverweigerer 03:22 sollte die Seite: Hilfe:Übersicht nicht eigentlich so: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:%C3%9Cbersicht aussehen? 03:31 Nachts lesen? -> Kein Kommentar :D 03:31 In der Tat, die sollte gleich sein 03:36 und wie mach ich das? Ist im Boom Beach das gleiche 03:38 Seiteninhalt aus der Community kopieren oder mit link zur community? 03:40 Das müsste automatisch sein 03:40 Schreib am besten ein Ticket an Spezial:Kontakt 03:40 ok 03:51 kontaktiert 04:04 (y) 04:22 huhu 04:35 huhu 04:43 huhu 04:46 nabend clasher, ich grüße euch! 04:46 Abend 04:48 na alles klar ? was gibts neues ? 04:49 gibts eigentlich schon ne meldung von SC wenn die Bugs behoben werden? 04:49 Jein 04:50 Ja, alles klar, bei dir auch? 04:50 nabend 04:50 ich hab noch Weihnachts bzw. Silverster Urlaub^^ immernoch^^ 04:50 4 04:50 huch^^ -4 04:51 cool 04:51 Diskussionsfaden:40912 04:51 Wir haben Mitte Januar O.o 04:51 kurz afk 04:52 jo hatte über 300 überstunden^^ teil hab ich ausbezahlen lassen, teil in freizeit ungewandelt :D 04:53 Krass 04:54 wenn man gern arbeiten geht, dann ist das sehr schnell zusammen, so schnell kann man garnicht gucken 04:54 ja, das ist natürlich schön :D 04:56 Mhh, dieses JS mag mich nicht 05:01 JS? 05:03 JavaScript 05:04 wo brennt es? 05:04 ach so... 05:07 Das Problem ist eher, dass das Skript sich nicht aktualisiert 05:07 über Nacht schon, aber das dauert zu lange, um es zu testen 05:07 also der upload beim server klemmt? 05:08 habt ihr keinen ftp zugang oder sowas ähnliches für den host? 05:08 Eigentlich sollte WizardBot Chat Protokoll führen, aber im Moment macht es Dragon Rainbot 05:08 ich vermute es 05:08 anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären 05:08 Nein, das macht für uns Wikia 05:09 wenn wir irgendeine MW Erweiterung haben wollen, dann müssen wir die bei denen bestellen 05:10 ah ok... naja ist ja somit nicht grade einfach für die admins^^ 05:10 sag mal da was du da gestern bei mir installiert hast... bekomm ist das auch in Boom Beach^^ oder hab ich das automatisch? 05:11 Joa 05:11 Gestern? 05:11 War das nicht am Samstag? 05:11 Aber was genau meinst du 05:12 stimmt war schon am samstag^^ die tage verfliegen 05:13 das mit den kommentaren löschen und benutzer sperren 05:13 Komisch 05:13 sollte eigentlich nur hier sein 05:14 Ich habe die Tools nur hier 05:17 soo bin mal abendessen vorbereiten... ich wünsche euch was! bis die tage! bb 05:17 cu 05:18 Abend 05:18 aja, Guten 05:21 war ja eigentlich die Frage ob ich das in BB auch bekomm ;) 05:21 nabend 05:22 Achso 05:22 ja, lässt sich einrichten 05:23 Jetzt habe ich tatsächlich deine Sperre überschrieben, sorry^^ 05:24 MediaWiki:Group-sysop.js 05:24 einfach das im BB Wiki auf der gleichen Seite einfügen 05:25 :D hauptsache gesperrt 05:27 :D 05:28 erledigt :) 05:29 (y) 05:29 Da fällt mir grad was auf... Ich kann hier in den Diskussionen nicht löschen oder sperren 05:29 Sieht im BB als Admin anders aus^^ 05:30 Ja, dafür fehlen dir paar Rechte 05:30 Hier gehen nur die Foreneinträge, da steht "Entferne dies Nachricht" 05:30 Ich habe bereits mit Wikia gesprochen, aber im Moment ist das nicht möglich 05:30 ok, das geht dann nur als admin 05:31 Du kannst Threads verschieben, müsstest aber einen Admin kontaktieren, um ihn zu löschen/schließen 05:32 entfernen geht, schließen nicht 05:32 Entfernen kann jeder Benutzer 05:33 man muss die Seite dann erneut laden, um den Thread zu löschen 05:33 Ich weiß nicht, ob du das kannst 05:33 ne, das kann ich nicht 05:33 Dann musst du leider einen Admin kontaktieren 05:34 Aber, wenn die am Forum mal was ändern, dann machen sie vielleicht etwas in die Richtung 05:34 war ja bisher nicht nötig^^ 05:34 andere Wikis haben das Problem auch 05:36 Denke es wird sich immer irgendwie was zum positiven oder auch negativen ändern... Abwarten 05:38 Joa 05:40 jau nabend 05:42 Auch mal da :D 05:43 ^^ 05:43 brauch heut etwas länger, hab nur eine stunde geschlafen heute ^^ 05:45 So muss das^^ 05:48 bin echt fertig, nur heut mittag ne stunde gepennt 05:48 hab noch nichma richtig meine 6er ballons ausprobiert die fertig geworden sind :D 05:52 nabend 05:56 Ich müsste meine 7er Riesen testen 05:57 geil 05:57 die hätte ich auch gern :) 05:58 ich auch 05:58 Ballons sind nicht schlecht ;) 05:58 die 6er riesen sind ja schon geil 05:58 mit heilzauber sehr stark 05:58 hab die ballons nur gemacht weil sie cool aussehen ^^ 05:58 obwohl die testphase vorm clankrieg war erfolgreicher^^ 06:00 mach jetz auch ma nen angriff, die müdigkeit ist verflogen :D 06:00 ich arbeite morgen einfach nicht und zocke ^^ 06:01 wenn man sichs leisten kann^^ 06:01 glaub ich level jetz noch die lakaien, die sind ja gar nich so teuer 06:01 is der vorteil wenn man arbeiten kann wann man will :D 06:01 Rain, ich kann meine eigenen Kommentare einfach löschen^^ 06:02 Ist das nicht toll Medusa xD? 06:02 im forum? 06:02 im Wiki, das Forum ist ein Teil davon :P 06:03 xD wenn man auf das x oben drückt, wird es trotzdem gelöscht^^ 06:03 meinte auf abbrechen 06:04 Achso 06:04 ähm 06:04 tja xD 06:05 im BB wiki 06:05 Wiederherstellen geht auch^^ 06:05 joa, ist aber schon etwas doof wenn man aus versehen draufkommt^^ 06:05 Ja, das stimmt 06:06 ist das Problem noch garnicht aufgetreten? 06:08 Ich habe es irgendwie rausgeschafft 06:10 hä? 06:11 Wenn man lange genug auf Abbrechen klingt, dann geht das glaube ich 06:11 :'D 06:12 ihr cheater :D 06:12 wenn ich auf abbrechen gehe ist es aber gleich weg^^ 06:12 ich probiers nochmal aus 06:13 haha 06:13 Ok^^ 06:15 lol 06:15 der Kommentar wurde jetzt nachträglich gelöscht 06:16 hm 06:17 komisch das ganze 06:18 vlt sind die server so lahm 06:18 :D 06:19 haha 06:19 Hoffe ich doch nicht 06:20 hab versucht es wiederherzustellen... hab mich aber zu doof angestellt^^ 06:20 06:21 da war ich, hab auch wiederhergestellt... aber angezeigt wird es nicht 06:46 wb 06:50 dieser doofe chat ^^ 07:01 Ja, die sollen mal lieber den Chat reparieren 07:02 es wird grad der weltfußballer des jahres gewählt 07:07 Ach nee 07:07 das brauche ich nicht 07:07 Ich habe es nicht so mit Fußball^^ 07:08 WM, EM, CL interessiert mich schon 07:08 Bundesliga nicht wirklich 07:09 Jetzt ist auch noch die Heulsuse Weltfußballer :( Hoffte ja auf Neuer 07:09 Was? 07:09 Ronaldo 07:10 Schon wieder? 07:10 Ist der gut? 07:10 ja :( 07:10 hats schon verdient... 07:10 Wo ist dann das Problem?^^ 07:11 hat nur bei der Fußball WM versagt sammt Mannschaft 07:11 Mag Neuer lieber^^ 07:11 Der war bei Portugal? 07:11 ja 07:12 Ja, der ist schlecht gewesen^^ 07:12 Ich war im Stadion und habe dort geguckt 07:12 Die Stimmung war nicht übel :p 07:12 ne oder? 07:13 glaub ich sofort :) 07:16 Nabend 07:16 hallo 07:18 mir is aufgefallen das hier sowas wie tips und tools fehlen 07:19 Wie meinst du das? Welche Tipps fehlen dir denn? 07:19 keine cheats,sondern sowas wie "wie kann ich schlachten aufzeichnen und zur diskussion stellen" 07:20 Das aufzeichnen ist glaub ich garnicht so einfach. 07:21 im forenbereich bspw...man könnte videos seiner angriffe machen,und die leute sagen dann das würdes du aber besser und so machen.kuck ich mach das so 07:21 als bsp 07:21 Ja, ist mit sicherheit keine schlechte idee 07:21 auf utube gibts es ja haufenweise videos unterschiedlichster quali 07:22 allerdings muss man für das aufzeichnen sein adroid rooten 07:22 bei Apple weiß ich es nicht 07:22 ich spiele über bluestacks,aufm s3 mini ises doch bisschen nervig ;) 07:22 Es gibt was offizielles von Apple 07:22 *android 07:22 und es gibt einen Tutorials Namensraum, da haben wir bereits ein Tutorial 07:22 wo? wie heißt das? 07:23 Tutorial:Clash of Clans auf dem PC spielen 07:23 und die app von apple? 07:23 Das ist QuickTime Player auf Mac OS X 07:23 da kann man iPhones aufnehmen 07:24 oh den hab ich^^ 07:24 ich meine aber kein tutorial 07:24 Tipps sind doch etwas ähnliches 07:25 jeder baut seine base ja anders und jeder angriff is ja wieder anders,insofern fände ich ein interaktives tool schon sinnvoller. 07:26 ich meine es so wie oben beschrieben.kein passives tutorial wo ich mir videos andrer anschauen kann sondern selbst aktiv bin ;) 07:26 Wir haben Angriffsstrategien, zum Teil mit Videos 07:26 Achso 07:26 Ja, das könnte schwer werden 07:27 wär aber interessant oder? 07:27 Achso, poste lieber keine persönlichen Daten im Chat, der Chat wird aufgezeichnet 07:27 Klar wäre es das 07:28 (Kann das zur Not entfernen, sollte das passieren, aber das dauert ne Minute dann) 07:30 jeder spieler der coc spielt is ja über üblicherweise auch über google eingeloggt und somit automatisch auch utube nutzer.somit wäre das verlinken der videos auch recht einfach und anonym auch ;) zum aufzeichnen gibts doch bestimmt tools,wie du oben schriebst 07:32 Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz was du machen willst 07:32 wie gesagt ich spiele über bluestacks am laptop,ich müsst dann auch nach nem tool suchen 07:33 ich möchte einen angriff machen,diesen aufzeichnen,dann in einem thread oder sowas zur diskussion stellen und analysieren lassen 07:33 Abend Mucke 07:35 Nabend Mucke 07:35 Test. 07:35 ich soll euch begrüßen steht hier also hey at all :) 07:35 Jetzt geht's wieder. 07:35 Test^^ 07:35 1 2 3 07:36 oh mann 07:36 wo waren wir denn eben?bei mir geht der chat 07:36 Ist gut ^^ der Chat scheint abgestürzt zu sein :) Konnte gar nicht schreiben. 07:36 3 sind zuviel :D 07:37 hey 07:37 huhu 07:37 Der Wikia Server ist bisschen ... naja :D 07:37 Kannst gerne deine Angriffe bewerten lassen 07:37 ich merks 07:37 gibts dazu schon was? 07:40 schon wieder weg gewesen? 07:40 jop 07:40 in 10 min 3x^^ 07:41 tja, keine gute Quote 07:41 hab mal mein dorf ungestellt: http://www.directupload.net/file/d/3865/akb5h7sk_png.htm 07:42 Sieht gut aus 07:42 Hoffe es hält auch so her^^ 07:44 Sollen wir so ne Seite einrichten wo man angriffe bewerten lassen kann? 07:44 Wird sich zeigen^^ 07:45 wb Mucke 07:45 wb 07:45 Lol... was ist heute Abend los. 07:45 Wüsste ich auch gerne 07:45 alle chats ausgelastet^^ 07:46 Aber am WE läuft es besser 07:46 komisch^^ 07:46 so war es die letzten Tage auch nicht 07:47 ja, komisch 07:47 mucke was sagst du zu meinem neuen Dorf? http://www.directupload.net/file/d/3865/akb5h7sk_png.htm 07:47 bin ne Runde afk 07:47 viel spass :) 07:49 Joa.. die Magiertürme gefallen mir nicht ganz. Wie lange hast du das schon? 07:49 seit heute 07:50 Okay. 07:50 wie würdest die platzieren? 07:54 Bissl schwierig zu sagen. 07:55 ^^ 07:56 evtl gegen die dunklen bohrer austauschen? 08:00 Hallo 08:03 Ja zum Beispiel. 08:08 ne, ich stell die minenwerfer an die stellen der magiertürme und die mt an die stellen der dunklen bohrer :D 08:09 oder? 08:10 Würde halt keine Minenwerfer an den Rand stellen. 08:16 hab jetzt mal die minenwerfer in die Dorfmitte und die magiertürme nach außen. 08:19 Ok :) 08:25 wieder da 08:28 Wb. 08:29 Hab Antwort vom Support, meinten ich soll nachsehen ob das Problem noch da ist... Hilfe:Übersicht würde mal sagen ja 08:30 Soll mal den technischen Support darüber fragen 08:31 http://de.boombeach.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:%C3%9Cbersicht 08:31 Das Problem besteht allerdings in anderen Wikis auch 08:31 vielleicht ist das gewollt 08:38 hab jetzt nochmal zurückgeschrieben dass die Hilfeseiten nach wie vor nicht angezeigt werden... mal abwarten 08:39 Okay 08:41 Diskussionsfaden:41374 ich hasse schlangen^^ 08:41 Achja Mucke, wir haben nen Vandalen der gerne die Bohrer Seite verunstaltet, nur damit du Bescheid weißt^^ 08:41 haha 08:42 doppelt gesperrt^^ 08:42 Ich mag Truppen Ideen nicht 08:42 hehe :'D 09:11 Gute Nacht :) 09:15 Gute Nacht 10:03 test 11:22 Mucke, ich würde auf eurere Clan Homepage die Hacken aus dem Forum zu übernehmen 11:22 sieht besser als die Sterne aus Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe